


Hook, Line & Sinker

by Algún Día (gayruto)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayruto/pseuds/Alg%C3%BAn%20D%C3%ADa
Summary: Naruto, on some level, always felt like Sasuke was the one. Even if he had given up on that a long time ago.





	1. Hey

Maybe it was a little fucked up that failed relationships were his new standard. It wasn’t ideal, but anything could be normalized if you experience it enough.

  
Naruto’s last boyfriend wouldn’t let him leave the house without knowing every detail of where he was going. If there wasn’t an exact time, address, and description of activity, he would get an earful of guilt trips and ridiculous reasonings as to why going to the supermarket meant he wasn’t being loyal.

  
His friends got worried after the first week of not really getting to see or talk to him. It was short texts and minute-long phone calls. For a long time, Naruto thought obsession was love. If someone wanted to possess him, there could be no greater form of devotion.

  
Even that got tiring after three years.

  
When he finally decided to move on—having to push away his ex’s embrace (all he’d ever known), and look away from his pleading tears—the void was a throbbing sensation between his temples. The headaches made way for addiction.

  
Drinking was habitual, but he couldn’t deal with the repercussions that followed; vomiting was his least favorite thing to do.

  
And of course starving himself as self harm wasn’t conscious. He just didn’t get hungry anymore.

  
When he smoked his first blunt, the palpitating anxiety and echoing silence in his room simmered down to a low pulsation. His appetite came back. For a second, he thought he felt something like self-love return as well. It didn’t, but the illusion felt nice.

  
It wasn’t until someone from high school sent him a friend request that he felt something other than nothing. His curiosity was piqued.

  
Sasuke Uchiha.

  
The name rang in his mind like an alarm. Things he’d pushed down into oblivion began rising to the surface.

  
The time they fist-fought over seating on the first day of freshman year— _does he remember that?_

  
That long walk they took after Sasuke’s father died— _does he still care?_

  
When Naruto told him he’d loved him more than he’d loved himse-

  
It took him three days to accept the request. Apart from the anxiety he felt about reconnecting with someone from his past, Naruto also just wondered if it was a practical joke. The Sasuke he remembered was never the first to extend an olive branch, let alone a friend request on social media.

  
Let alone to the man whose jaw he split open with a bloody fist. Naruto couldn’t for the life of him remember Sasuke being the forgiving type.

  
Not that he’d done anything he needed to be forgiven for. Sasuke was the one who declined his offer to help him. To be there for him.

  
Better off not thinking about things that are already said and done.

  
_Hey_.

  
Was that a very Sasuke-esque way to initiate a conversation? Such a momentous one? Maybe Naruto was the one making everything out to be more than it was. They hadn’t spoken for at least five years. He couldn’t be sure he even knew who Sasuke was anymore.

  
He couldn’t think of a good response. He’d already analyzed the _hey_ more times than necessary (once was enough).

_Hi?_

  
Maybe that was lame. Maybe it was perfectly appropriate. He had to put his phone down for an hour to take a hot shower and ease his mind. It had only been a week since his last breakup, and every part of him felt raw.

He gave himself as much time as he needed before picking up the phone again. The screen read:

  
_How have you been?_

  
Naruto’s pulse seemed erratic for all of ten seconds. That was such a boring, flat, normal question. Something he would have expected from anybody but the man in question.

  
Why did the void feel a little less lonely in that moment?

  
The conversation continued in the most mundane way. It was odd. It was almost uncomfortable.

  
No, actually it was nice. Naruto found himself becoming more and more invested in this ghost of a person behind the icon on his phone’s screen. He looked through Sasuke’s profile to find only one picture, next to no information, and no status updates whatsoever. The profile was created a couple of days ago. That, while suspicious, seemed like something Sasuke would do.

  
They got to talking like friends. Naruto made a few lame jokes and could almost feel Sasuke snort and roll his eyes. The latter never sugar-coated anything, and that held true now too.

_You’re dumb._

  
It almost felt like they were flirting. But maybe that was just Naruto’s attention-seeking habits that made it feel that way.

Did Sasuke ever flirt with anyone?

Had Sasuke ever been in love?

Had Sasuke ever had sex?

What if Naruto asked him to grab dinner some time?

The last thought made him put his phone down again. That was dangerous. Was all it took just a few exchanged messages online to make him attached? Was he that pathetic? This line of thinking gave way to deeply-rooted insecurities. Sasuke probably didn’t even like him. This was definitely a prank.

  
He picked up the phone again. He had to remember his place. Maybe he was kind of important to Sasuke in the past, but he couldn’t let that get to his head. They didn’t leave their friendship on a good note last time they were face to face, face to fist, fist to stomach. It would do him no good to fantasize about things that may never be.

  
_Are you busy tomorrow?_

  
Unless, of course, there’s even the slightest possibility that they _can_ be. Sasuke wouldn’t just ask a question like that for no reason.

_Not at all._

 


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke did change a bit. Just a little.

It’d be a lie if he said he hadn’t dreamt of this moment before. Tens of times, fantasies, usually in the darkness of his bedroom when the body next to him was sound asleep. No matter whose body it was. He would let his mind ponder the “what if’s” for a couple minutes before shrugging it off and forcing himself back to reality. Sometimes it felt like he was being disloyal. He thought maybe people could tell what he was thinking about, even if they’d never known who Sasuke was. Even if he omitted that part of his past purposely.

  
This wasn’t a fantasy. He had arrived a whole half hour early at their designated meeting point. The summer sun coupled with his nerves made for sweaty armpit stains on his t-shirt. His favorite one, at that. He could have just gone into the Starbucks across the street, asked for a cup of ice water to cool himself off or maybe try to drown in. He couldn’t find it in him to move from his seat on the bench. Sasuke was a punctual person only when it mattered to him; as the hour inched closer Naruto wondered if this was something that mattered. He’d find out soon enough.

  
A boy walked up to him, stepping with a purpose. “You smoke?” he asked. Naruto thought about it for a second, knowing for sure a hit or two would ease his anxiety. He thought twice. What if Sasuke wasn’t into that? He didn’t want to have nasty breath from the wraps he normally smoked. What if Sasuke was straight-edge or some shit? He couldn’t even guess if that seemed likely. Naruto was impulsive and easily developed unhealthy coping mechanisms, but Sasuke had never seemed the type to give into that. After a long pause—the teenager standing over him had been talking to himself for a minute until he looked a bit weirded out—he shook his head and said no thanks.

  
Five minutes ‘til the hour. He repeated in his head, like a mantra: _if he’s late I won’t feel hurt_. That was most definitely false.

  
He decided to stare at his phone, attempting to look as unbothered as possible until someone (hopefully Sasuke) decided to walk up to him again. It didn’t take long.

  
A shadow worked its way over his body. He pretended not to notice for a second before looking up with squinted eyes. His gaze crawled up the figure in front of him cautiously, his brain quietly freaking out at how tall the person seemed to be. It wasn’t a matter of pride—Naruto got used to being mostly average height (depending on what room he’s in and who’s there). It might have been a matter of lust.

  
Whoa, too early for that.

  
He could recognize that half-smile from his dreams. His chest began to feel tight. A drop of sweat slid down his neck to be absorbed by his shirt.

  
“You’re tall as shit bro!” he commented, getting up slowly to measure their heights. The competitiveness felt more like muscle memory than anything. He was just hoping nothing he said seemed forced.

  
“I’m average. I see you barely grew.”

  
That baritone made something tingle. He wouldn’t let himself think of what or why.

  
“Ouch. I’ll have you know _I’m_ average, your asshole-ishness was just so much it boosted you a couple inches.”

  
That response elicited a breathy laugh through Sasuke’s nose. This was almost too much for Naruto’s body and mind to handle. Thirty seconds in and he already felt the asthma kicking in.

  
They didn’t hug or do so much as touch shoulders. Instead, Sasuke led them deeper into the park, stopping at a large rock by a small pond. He sat down, cue for Naruto to do the same. A foot away, because if they were too close Sasuke might think he was being weird. Sasuke might hate him. Sasuke might punch him in the stomach. Sasuke might go away _again_. Sasuke might-

  
Sasuke was wearing a white t-shirt with the short sleeves rolled up on his shoulders. His defined arms glistened in the sun and Naruto wondered if he looked nearly as good covered in sweat. He hoped he did. He couldn’t stop staring. The white fabric was soaked in the back and had become slightly transparent, sticking to his skin and highlighting the muscles there in all their glory. Don’t get hard over a sweaty back, Naruto. Fuck.

  
The following words could not have possibly come out of Naruto’s mouth. The neediness jumped out of his throat and he did nothing to stop it. “You up and disappeared.” At least he had the courtesy to look away before embarrassing himself.

  
Sasuke didn’t answer with words, just that scoffing laugh of his again. The non-answer made Naruto want to jump him. Annoying. He gave it a second before he let his emotions get the better of him.

  
“And now I’m here again.”

  
Here for what? To cause Naruto grief? To get his insides all stirred up again? He’d been through enough these past few years. He’d told himself this year was _me_ time, _focus-on-myself_ time, _be-good-enough-on-my-own_ time. They never had the healthiest relationship, friendship or otherwise. And Naruto would be lying if he said he hadn’t still been hurting over it these past few years.

  
“Don’t look so mad,” Sasuke said after a while of silence. The pleading edge to his voice caught Naruto so off-guard he was immediately disarmed.

  
“I’m not mad or anything. You had shit going on.” _I was worried, though._ No, he wasn’t about to give himself away entirely.

  
They stared at the ripples in the water. Naruto didn’t know what Sasuke was feeling at that moment, but there was definitely an anxiety rumbling in his gut. It might have been excitement, in part. And hesitation. The desire to _not_ fuck this up.

  
They talked about nothing for a while. Sasuke poked fun at Naruto and his studded, diamond earrings.

  
“What’s that for?” Sasuke asked. The question felt offensive, but maybe that was Naruto’s self-preservation instinct.

  
“For nothing. What’s that gold necklace for?” He wasn’t sure that could be considered a comeback, because he actually found that it framed Sasuke’s neck in a sexy way and he was very into it.

  
“It was a gift from my brother.”

  
Oh. So they were done with poking fun at each other, then. “How is he? He was always way cooler than you.” Maybe not.

  
“He passed away last year.”

  
He fucked up. “Itachi? You’re lying!” He couldn’t stop his body from jumping up, hand immediately latching onto Sasuke’s arm in a desperate attempt to console or get answers, anything. He stared into Sasuke’s pensive eyes for all of five seconds before swallowing air and backing up. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” He went back to staring at the pond, this time hugging his knees to his chin.

  
Sasuke was still looking at him. Naruto couldn’t help but bite his lips until they felt raw, anxiety creeping along his spine.

  
“It’s okay,” Sasuke finally said, voice like warm water on Naruto’s now cold body. Why was he being comforted right now? “It was last year. Not that it doesn’t still hurt, but I’ve had time to come to terms with it.”

  
“Listen, I’ll be here for you if you need anything. Even if you say it’s okay, I know how much he meant to you. I can be a shoulder to cry on, I can lend an ear, or space on my couch if you need it, I-“ he stopped to such a halt that he almost bit his tongue. He was overdoing it, wasn’t he? Shit.

  
“I appreciate it.”

  
Naruto chanced a look at the man next to him. He expected to see some kind of cringing expression. He didn’t expect to see the softest smile he’d ever seen on Sasuke’s face in his whole life. It made his knees feel weak.

  
“I won’t lie. You were never completely erased from my thoughts.” Was this really Sasuke talking?

  
Naruto didn’t know how to respond. He waited instead.

  
“I’ve missed you.”

  
A wind picked up, and a leaf smacked Naruto in the cheek. He didn’t move for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I feel a bit rusty.


	3. Filling The Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he thought about it, they did always have a lot of things in common.

There were some things about being an “adult” that were comforting. You could watch porn with a little more self-assurance. You could buy liquor, cigarettes, and a lot of other things that were previously mysterious or illegal or just out of reach in some way. Well, some things were still illegal. But not this cigarette.

 

Sasuke was the one who gave it to him. Almost like a parting gift from the last time they'd met up. He'd asked, do you smoke? And Naruto said yes without really thinking about it. Clearly they weren't on the same page with that one. He didn't like cigarettes, but the one in the palm of his hand right now looked more enticing than he ever thought a Newport could be.

 

Another comforting thing about adulthood was knowing things. You know, things you didn't know as a kid. He wasn't the best with words but there were things he _knew_ even if he couldn't always articulate them well.

 

Like how he firmly believed some people deserved to be loved. How he knew Sasuke was one of those people. He put the cigarette between his lips and inhaled, tasting not smoke but air with a tinge of tobacco. He didn't want to light it, though maybe he would at some point. He wanted to put Sasuke between his lips, like that cigarette. He imagined Sasuke and nicotine had a lot in common.

 

He'd been rolling around in bed, trying not to check his phone every couple seconds. Sasuke could be busy. He was allowed that. Naruto knew firsthand what it was like to have someone breathing down your neck, not giving you a single moment of reprieve, of necessary solitude or even just a moment to do something _other_ than have your neck breathed on. He didn't want to do that to him, definitely not. Although maybe if this Sasuke was the one he'd known in high school, he'd have been tempted to.

 

That's another good thing about growing up. You realized the difference between right and wrong, healthy and unhealthy behavior. Well, some people did. And even knowing that didn't make anyone a saint. But that wasn't Naruto's goal—he just didn't want to scare Sasuke off. He wanted to be a safe place for him. Naruto wanted to be the safe place he'd never gotten for himself. And if Sasuke wanted to reciprocate that, he could. But he didn't have to. It'd hurt if he didn't, but adulthood wasn't really sweet. This was the sweetest he'd ever gotten to live.

 

There was a _ding_ that interrupted his thoughts, and he flinched before collecting himself and making sure to put the cigarette in the little box on his nightstand.

 

_Come downstairs_

 

He didn't give himself any time to reply or think, he just put on his nicest pair of jeans and made sure there was no stains on his shirt. He rolled on some deodorant just in case, and went into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute, noting the annoying zit forming on his jawline. Whatever. He found a cheap gold bracelet that wasn't actually gold and put it on to accent the simple outfit, rushing to the front door. He was a step away from running down the stairs when he decided he needed to _really_ calm down. Take it slow.

 

He stepped out into the thick summer air. He didn't have to look around much, Sasuke was propped against a fire hydrant with a cigarette in his mouth. He took a long drag and exhaled, silently gesturing for Naruto to take a pull if wanted. He wasn't going to say no to that. When he put it to his lips, it was already slightly damp. In a nice way. Did that make sense?

 

“You know, when I said I smoked, I didn't actually mean cigarettes,” he admitted with a smile after exhaling.

 

Sasuke just looked at him. He shook his head like he was amused. “Figures. You didn't seem like the type to like these.” He took the cigarette back when Naruto offered, taking another long drag.

 

“They're not horrible, I just feel like I'm _definitely_ doing some kind of damage if I smoke 'em, you know?”

 

“Sure, but any smoking is bad for you. No matter what it is.”

 

“Smoke is bad.”

 

This made Sasuke laugh unexpectedly. Naruto liked the sight and sound of it, but it was also confusing—did he say something funny?

 

“You're kinda like a kid.”

 

He didn't know if he should be offended. He didn't care. Sasuke's smile was worth it, even if it was at his own expense. To some extent, anyway. Naruto wasn't about to be insulted either, if it ever got to that. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and looked and the bracelet, his long fingers firmly pressed into Naruto's skin as he examined the cheap metal. He let go with one of his half-smiles and didn't say out loud whatever he was thinking in his head. Alright, maybe Naruto could deal with a _little_ insulting. He was feeling like he could deal with a lot of things right now.

 

Sasuke started walking without telling him where they were going, and they ended up at the corner store. He went straight to the back and pulled out two beers from the fridge.

 

“Wait,” Naruto stopped him. He grabbed one of the beers and put it back, opting for something a little more fruity. Sasuke raised a brow. “What? That shit tastes nasty.”

 

Sasuke seemed to accept that. He paid for both of them and they headed to a nearby park. The sky was beginning to darken a bit, and a cool wind picked up. Naruto didn't realize that he'd been sweating, but the breeze felt nice. They sat down at a bench of Sasuke's choosing, no kids in sight. Just a teenager listening to music on a swing. For some reason they reminded him of Sasuke when he was sixteen. Or maybe he was projecting that—he had a one-track mind lately.

 

Sasuke pulled out his keys to use the bottle opener attached to it, then handed it to Naruto. Hm. A bottle opener always at hand. He decided not to think about that. He took a gulp after popping off the cap and handing back the keys.

 

“So you smoke a lot?”

 

The question caught Naruto off-guard. But maybe that's 'cause he read into it a thousand different ways before he even answered. “Yeah, kinda.”

 

“Figures.” Sasuke seemed to polish off half the bottle in one swig. Figures?

 

“What does that mean? That I look like a stoner? What'cha try'na say about me?”

He looked amused, again. Sometimes Sasuke seemed much older than Naruto. Or, like he _thought_ he was much older. Or wiser. Maybe Naruto was just reading into the expression too much.

 

“Anybody could smoke, looks don't really have anything to do with it. I just figure you and me have always had a lot in common, so it figures.”

 

“You smoke?”

 

“Sometimes. Mostly I depend on a lot of things I shouldn't.”

 

“Like drinking?” Naruto heard himself ask. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. This was becoming a tough subject to talk about. He hadn't meant to ask that so blatantly.

 

Sasuke didn't seem to mind. “Yeah. Or other things.” He finished the bottle in another swig, meanwhile Naruto still had half left. He decided to follow suit. “When you're missing something, you try to fill that space with other shit that doesn't belong there. Or isn't good for you.”

 

This was a new Sasuke. He would have never thought he was going to have a conversation like this with _him_ of all people. But that was another good thing about adulthood. Sometimes people change in a good way. He liked this Sasuke.

 

“Let's go back to my place.”

 

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, expressionless. Was that too bold? Wait, fuck. That definitely seemed like a proposition. Like, maybe a weird one. He hadn't meant it like that exactly, it's just that it was hot and muggy and he kinda wanted to smoke a blunt now. Or maybe those were excuses.

 

Either way, Sasuke got up and tossed his empty bottle into a nearby trash bin. He started walking out the park. Naruto followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I like writing this Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, it's been a while. Again. Needless to say this is inspired by true events. I don't know if I'll continue it but I really hope to. Naruto never ceases to be a muse for me.


End file.
